yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai Watch 3
Sukiyaki | ratings = | website = Official website | predecessor = Yo-kai Watch 2 }} is a three-part game series from the third generation of the ''Yo-kai Watch series of video games, released exclusively for the Nintendo 3DS and developed and published by Level-5. Yo-kai Watch 3 was first announced during the Level-5 Vision 2015Yo-kai Watch 3 And Yo-kai Watch Busters Revealed and its full title was announced in the April 2016 edition of CoroCoro Magazine. and are the first two games of the third-generation series, and were released in Japan on July 16, 2016. is the third version of the game, revealed in the October 2016 edition of CoroCoro Magazine, and was released on December 15, 2016 in Japan. An update for ''Sushi and Tempura that includes the features introduced in Sukiyaki was released on the same day. Physical versions of Sukiyaki include a Kakusei Enma Medal.Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki Brings In God Yo-kai By Connecting With Other Versions A special double-version, was also released in Japan on December 15, 2016, which includes the ability to play both ''Sushi and Tenpura with the December update pre-installed, and the ability to encounter the exclusive Yo-kai Treasure Komasan and Treasure Jibanyan. Plot Nate and his family move to St. Peanutsburg, America, for business. Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan befriend Mac. Inaho makes her debut in the main series games. Unlike Nate though, her story will take place in Springdale, Japan with USApyon. She forms a Yo-kai Detective team. Later, Nate, Inaho, Mac, and their befriended Yo-kai team up against a common threat. Development Features Gameplay Battle System Yo-kai Watch 3 introduces a new battle system called the "Tactics Medal Board" which the player can collect Yo-kai Medal on the bottom screen. By moving the and matching the medals, the player will be able to avoid enemy attacks and as well switching Yo-kai and perform various other actions.Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi And Tempura Gets New Screenshots And Trailer Terror Time Terror Time now operates on a new mechanic: the player now must obtain a key somewhere on the map which will open the door to exit the Oni Dimension. At higher levels, either Gargaros, Ogralus or Orcanos holds the key instead, making necessary to battle said Oni to exit the stage. However, it is possible, although very hard, to obtain the key from the Oni's backs while they aren't looking. Yo-kai The game also debuts new Yo-kai in the game and a new type of Yo-kai has been announced as well known as the "Merican Yo-kai", that are wandering in the places of St. Peanutsburg. A new tribe has been announced as well, known as the "Hagure" tribe There's also new Legendary Yo-kai, including ones known as "Merican Legendary Yo-kai", and a brand new group of Legendary Yo-kai called the "Great Legendary Yo-kai". There's also the Sushi exclusive KK Brothers and the Tempura exclusive Tomnyan. A group of Yo-kai called the "Seven Lucky Yo-kai Gods", which appear when a Dream Medal is scanned, different for each Yo-kai, by either the New Nintendo 3DS screen -depending on which version of the game is being played-, the DX Yo-kai Watch Dream toy, the Yo-kai Blaster toy, and the Yo-kai Dream Roulette; in all cases allowing the player to battle and try to befriend one of the Yo-kai for a day. Much like in Yo-kai Watch 2, some Yo-kai can be befriended only separately in one version or the other. Like Yo-kai Watch 2, yo-kai are still able to follow you in the overworld. There are over 600 kinds of Yo-kai to can make friends with and use in battle. Yo-kai Watch U A new watch model called Yo-kai Watch U has the ability to see all Yo-kai including the ones from the previous games, Merican Yo-kai, who have Merican Medals, and other new Yo-kai with the U Medals. Yo-kai Watch Dream Another new model called the Yo-kai Watch Dream let's you summon Yo-kai with Dream Medals. It can removed from its wristband base and be inserted into a Yo-kai Blaster in battle to shoot the opposing Yo-kai. During a normal battle, the Yo-kai Blaster can also serve as an additional befriending mechanic where each projectile "tickles" the opposing Yo-kai, similar to the Model Zero mechanic in Yo-kai Watch 2. While in the overworld, it can be attached into a Yo-kai Drill to break down blocks or a Yo-kai Cleaner to find items. My Nyan My Nyan is a new feature in the game that allows the player to completely customize their own Massaranyan. The feature does not contain only cosmetic differences, but each Nyan the player creates will also behave differently. At first, the player has to choose the character's face shape. Then, the player decides its color. Then, the player determined what its eyes look like. Further, the player can also opt if their own Nyan wearing a hat, picking its outfit, going through different tails as well adding different accessories. The player can also choose the tribe their created Nyan belongs to, as it isn't automatically a Charming-tribe Nyan like Jibanyan. The player also has the option to choose its abilities, like its Inspirit and Soultimate attack.Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi And Tempura Introduces My Nyan Jibanyans, the player can do this by using various "Nyan-Teachers". The default nyan teacher is Mr. Nyanpachi. However, all Jibanyan-based Yo-kai can train your nyan. Zombie Night Like the Terror Time feature in Yo-kai Watch and Yo-kai Watch 2, Yo-kai Watch 3 contains a feature named Zombie Night. Nate must survive the night against Zombies by using a special hammer. Each objective is divided into "missions" rated in the same way Yo-Kai are ranked, in which players are given rewards for ringing the bell at the desired location. Next HarMEOWny Dancing Mini-game There will be a dancing mini-game where Nate or Inaho will dance alongside the members of Next HarMEOWny. Announcements At first, the game was announced during an issue in the Japanese magazine CoroCoro. Level-5 announced that more information will be showed during their annual Level-5 Vision 2015 event. During the Level-5 Vision 2015, the company showed a trailer and revealed that the game will take place in America. They also revealed a new protagonist alongside Nathan, which the new protagonist is revealed to be named Inaho Misora and her own Yo-kai USApyon. Further, it has revealed that the game takes place in St. Peanutsburg, USA, where the player can encounter new Yo-kai that are commonly known in the western world. It is known that the game takes place in both America and Japan. Level-5 announced that the game will be released somewhere during the summer of 2016 in Japan. During the April issue of CoroCoro, it is revealed that Yo-kai Watch 3 will come in two versions named "Sushi" and "Tempura". Further, a new tribe, the "Hagure Tribe" will make its debut in the game and as well showing a new Yo-kai: Android Yamada. Level-5 revealed new information about the game after its uncovering in the CoroCoro magazine. Version history Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki is an updated version of Sushi and Tempura that has been released in Japan. * Yo-kai Watch Busters T is a new evolved version of Yo-kai Watch Busters. The player can go out and find hidden treasures in dungeons and fight against giant Boss Yo-kai. * Four God Yo-kai will make their appearance if Sukiyaki is connected with Sushi and Tempura. Reception Yo-kai Watch 3 has sold 632,135 copies in Japan in its first week, leading only to the sales that the video game series has sold a total of 10 million copies in Japan alone. Since August 2016, the games sold over one million copies in Japan.Japan's Video Game Rankings, August 22-28 Trivia * Yo-kai Watch 3 is the first Yo-kai Watch game in the series that takes place in a different country rather than in Japan. ** Yo-kai Watch 3 is also the first game where the player gets to obtain multiple new Yo-kai Watch model variants within the same game. ** Yo-kai Watch 3 is also the first game where there are version-exclusive Legendary Yo-kai, with Otohime being exclusive to Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi, and Asura being exclusive to Yo-kai Watch 3: Tempura. ** Yo-kai Watch 3 is also the first game where Whisper, Rubeus J, Hardy Hound, Gutsy Bones, and Kabukiroid are befriendable within a main game. * and , as well as are all dishes originating from Japan. * Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki is slated for a mid-December release in Japan, just like Yo-kai Watch 2: Shinuchi had once done. ** Coincidentally, both the initial games of Yo-kai Watch 3 and Yo-kai Watch 2 had their release in Japan fall into mid-July. * There are part of cutscenes and various other things that appear to have gone unused in the final game that one could see in early trailers. For example, a scene with Nate running down an alleyway about to summon someone (although not seen who), a scene with some sort of Yo-kai Lenses revealing USApyon while he jumps up in the air near Inaho, a scene where Tomnyan is greeting the player, the K.K brothers running a circle (like they do in the final game, but not in cutscene form). In addition, the attack sound effects was different, and USApyon's "shot" attack had the "charge shot" animation from Yo-kai Watch Busters but was turned into the "beam shot" animation from that same game in the final version. Gallery Logo's Box art Video Gallery File:Promotional Video 1.）|Promotional video #1 File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』PV2|Commercial #2. File:Yo-Kai Watch 3 Sushi Tempura CM "I can't wait" Version|Commercial #3. File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』国民的宣言編|Japanese commercial #1. File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』舞台はUSA編|Japanese commercial #2. File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』PV2|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi & Tempura Promotional video #2. File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』PV3（ゆーがらお友達Ver.）|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi & Tempura Promotional video #3. File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』PV3（独立宣言Ver.）|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi & Tempura Promotional video #3. File:【プレイ動画】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』ガラクタリアン編|Yo-kai Watch 3 boss battle File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スキヤキ』PV4（スキヤキ登場Ver.）|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki Promotional video File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スキヤキ』TVCM 妖怪ウォッチ3 スキヤキ登場編|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki commercial 【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ／スキヤキ』更新データVer.3.0 PV|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi/Tempura/Sukiyaki Update 3.0 promotional video. File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ／スキヤキ』更新データVer.3.0 3種類のエンマ編|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi/Tempura/Sukiyaki Update 3.0 commercial Enma's version video. File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ／スキヤキ』更新データVer.3.0 大進化編|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi/Tempura/Sukiyaki Update 3.0 commercial video. External links * Official website References Category:Video games